Happy Ending
by Killing Freedom
Summary: AU: Harry's betrayed, for something he could never control... he is surounded in death... A dark but not evil Harry.. R&R..


_Death... so dark and forbading. Making many just wish to hold on to their vessles of blood, flesh and bone. Until nothing is left but their greedy will to survive. Fear of the unknown, the thought of hell. Yes, I understand all of that. I, myself to not fear death. It will come in good time. Until that day I will keep moving on... fighting those who I do not yet know... and those I do. I will walk on watching many sickly and old. Try to cheat their fates. Live as long as they wish, stay with their loved ones..._

_Love...  
I have no one who loves me. I am alone, my only company is my pain, my hatred, and my fading memories. Who needs love I am here in my darkness, drowning in shadow. I fight for them, I kill for them, I will eventually die for them. Will they ever notice? Will they even care? When they are safe, when the world is saved, I will have my happy ending._

_Death, is my happy ending, the only one I'll ever get..._

_

* * *

_He looked across the street, making sure no cars were coming before crossing the rain splattering up on his pantlegs and he walked through the puddles. He watched disgustedly as muggles bustled by him. Not having a care in the world but their own selfish desires.

He glanced up looking at the shop signs. Waiting for The Sandwich Hut, where Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest wizard ever was waiting, for him.

He sighed the sign now in view he quickened his pace. He was late already. He rushed into the resturant, and scanned the room for that white hair and beard. Spotting it easily, dressed in a Scotish Kelt suit, gathering strange stares from others.

The old man looked up at him smiling, "Harry Potter, my you have changed, how many years has it been?"

Harry shook his head, he had changed. His vision had become corrected since that night, as well as he had grown his hair out, to tame the wildness. He wasn't tall but wasn't short either. He was lean and muscular. Unlike the headmaster, he was dressed in a trench coat, his true outfit hidden beneath.

"Three years, Albus, I'm 20 now." Harry's voice emtionless.

Dumbledore's smile weakened, "Yes, you've changed alot. Please take a seat my dear boy."

Harry nodded and sat down in the seat offered.

"Well, Harry, I asked you to come here to join the order."

Harry began to speak but was cut off by Dumbledore's hand.

"Just hear me out." Dumbledore waited patiently for Harry to nod. After he had done so he proceeded. "I know when you graduated you refused, because Mr. Weasley was, how should I put this? Against the idea greatly because of, um certain resons. I also understand you do not wish to have any part in this war. We need you, Harry, you are the only one who can defeat him. The only one. Please reconsider."

Harry leveled Dumbledore with a steely stare, "I do not wish to participate in this war as a warrior for the light." He continued before Dumbledore could say a word, "Nor the dark, for both of them are mislead. I know that I will kill him. I know I am destined to. For my parents I will."

Harry's voice turned icy, "I will not do this for you, or any of the Wizarding World. You do not deserve it. You all deserve to suffur, for the tortures you have given others. As well as every pressure and problem you've put on me."

Harry stood up to leave, not having ordered anything.

"Harry wait, why not fight for the light. We will have no control over you. Just be a becon of hope. That something we haven't had for a while."

"Would they really except me back? Albus, your smarter than that. You may be willing to talk to me, but I doubt even you would want to be in public with me." Harry laughed bitterly.

"Harry, they will see past your, erm, condition."

Harry turned back to the wizard, seeing how old he was truly starting to look, he shook his head slowly, "I shall never again join the light, until I understand why I am cursed." He then left Dumbledore to his own thoughts having disappeared into the crowd.

Harry was walking fast, weaving through people, wanting greatly to get home and be alone. How dare Dumbledore, believe he could find him. Talk to him and everything would be great, as before that night.

Harry shuddered, that night, he never wished to relive it. The night he lost everything. The night he became a monster.

He shook his head clearing his mind of such thoughts. The past was behind, all that mattered right now was the here and now.

Harry stopped abruptly, hearing a set of footsteps stop behind him. He then started his walk again, a much slower pace, the footsteps were following him. Harry started to quicken his walking and heard the footsteps start matching him.

He turned into an alleyway.

Then he fliped grabbing his stalker by the arm and twisting it behind him. Harry pressed him up against the wall.

In a cold voice hissed, "Why are you following me?"

"Potter, let go of me." A familar voice sneered back.

"Ron Weasley, why are you here?" Harry said his eyes narrowing to slits.

"My business is none of yours."

Harry growled, "You are at my mercy right now, Weasel." Pushing Ron against the wall painfully, "You should show some more respect to those who can take your life."

Ron stuttered, "I.. I.. um.. I'm under.. orders to um... arrest you."

"Really?" Harry laughed, "On what charges."

"Mur... Murder."

"I see," was all Harry said, he swiftly pinched a nerve in Ron's neck to enable him unconcious.

Harry sighed looking up at the sky, it had started to pour. He pulled a sword from beneath his trench coat, looking down at his pitiful prey. He knew the Ministry sent Ron to get him. They wanted him to fight for them and die. He raised the sword, and swiftly, ended the pitiful man's life. Wiping the blood away he resheathed his sword.

"I fight for myself, and nothing more," Harry then looked down at Ron and whispered softly, "At least your death was painless, at least you got to die." Harry then turned and walked away.

* * *

AN: sorry about grammer and spelling... what do you think continue or not... its up to you... DONT OWN HARRY POTTER... 


End file.
